Meeting your family
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Areina and Dick are recovering from their experience with Two-Face's grandson, and Areina comes to learn something new about her Uncle. Read Batman's new sidekick to get a full understanding of this story. Rated T out of paranoia. #2 in collaboration series


just a little idea I got when I realized something about a fellow author's original character.

* * *

Blüdhaven, Two Days After Drow is Captured

A mysterious figure was in Dick Grayson's loft in Blüdhaven, and they were looking for something, but could find no clues. If Dick wasn't in Blüdhaven, then he had to be in Gotham, and she, as the figure was revealed to be, was going to find him.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Gotham, Three Hours Later

Sure he had been through it all, but after coming back to the manor from identifying Drow as the one that tortured him, he was still very weak.

"Why don't you go lay down, Dick?" The elderly man said as he made sure that the 18 year old girl that was with him and Dick got into the house alright, considering she had one broken arm and a broken leg.

"You know what's best, Bruce. Oh, Areina, you should get some sleep, okay stripes." Dick said.

Areina just glared at the man, but knew he was right. "Alright, Uncle Dick, you and Bruce do know what's best." And with that, the Grayson girl went off to her downstairs bedroom until she was able to climb the stairs.

"I can't believe how stubborn those two can be." Bruce said to himself as Ace came up to him and they headed into the study to do some work.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Out in Gotham itself, Terry was patrolling the city. He couldn't get what happened with Drow out of his head, but he knew that evil never slept, so he needed to be on the lookout. Just as he was ready to head back to the cave, the new Dark Knight noticed something happening near police headquarters and headed over that way.

When he arrived, there was a young girl, about 15, standing on the ledge near the large building, and then just as she appeared, she disappeared. Batman knew there was trouble, so he decided to keep looking around the city.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor, One Hour Later

The mysterious girl arrived just outside of the manor, as her way of tracking led her there. Inspecting everything, she knew there would be no problem getting in. Looking around, she realized that the place must have been owned by someone with a large amount of money, yet there was no security system in place.

She once again activated her way of finding Dick, which was using an unusual power within her to locate him, even though it was off by a bit. Once she had a lock on the first Robin, she headed toward the room on the first floor where she was led by her power. She opened the door, and was able to see everything, as she had trained to see in complete darkness.

In another room, Areina had just woken up from a nightmare where Drow had killed Bruce, Dick, Terry and even Ace, and then he came after her. She had awoken just before he could kill her. The young fire controller sat on the edge of her bed, and was still shaken. Areina decided to check on her uncle, just to make sure he was alright. As she was near the room, she picked up the slight trail of a foreign heat signature, and was carful as she used her crutch to get to her uncle's room. When she looked in, she saw a strange figure in the room, and was ready to attack, when all of a sudden a purple energy came at her and held her still like a giant hand.

"You will pay for what you've done to this man." The intruder stated.

"The person that did that to him already paid for what he did. I'm one of the ones that saved him." Areina said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Liar, why would you not inform his family of it, if you did save him?" The intruder stated.

Just then, Areina was able to breathe fire and the intruder's purple energy released her. At that moment, the intruder realized the person she attacked was badly injured. That didn't stop her, however, from keeping an eye on this 18 year old.

"I am family." Areina said.

"LIAR!" The intruder shouted and sent the purple energy back at Areina, this time covering her mouth, but leaving her nose uncovered.

Just as Areina started struggling again, there was noise coming from behind the intruder. When the intruder had shouted 'liar', it woke the ex-hero up. When he looked in the direction of the shout, he saw one person holding his niece in a weird yet familiar energy.

"Meygan?" Was all Dick said when he saw the female intruder's hair and eyes as she turned at the sound of him stirring.

"Dad, you're alright. Don't worry; I'll get you out of here, as soon as I handle this one." Meygan said, turning back to Areina.

"Don't; she's family." Dick weakly said as he used all of his strength to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Then why didn't she contact me, or Mathen, or even mom. A family member would have done that." Meygan said, anger coming out in her voice. Suddenly, the purple energy surrounding Areina started squeezing her.

Areina's screams of pain were muffled, but Dick could see the pain in her face.

"Meygan, stop right now!" Even though he was weak, he was still able to use his fatherly instincts to raise his voice at the girl who was his daughter.

Hearing the stern tone in her father's voice, Meygan released Areina and made sure she was able to stand. Dick stood on wobbly legs and walked over to Areina, then after making sure his niece was alright, he went up to his daughter.

"Who is she, dad?" Meygan asked, confusion in her voice and on her face.

"She's my niece." Dick said as he looked from Meygan to Areina.

"You have no siblings, you're lying to me, Dad." Meygan said, still ready to attack Areina.

"I don't have any now, but I did have a sister. Reiena was my twin, and died in childbirth with Areina." Dick said, thinking about Reiena brought one tear to his eyes.

Meygan was shocked that her father never told her this before now, but seeing what kind of pain it brought him to talk about her, even though he loved her, she knew not to press it.

"Why didn't she contact any of us after you disappeared." Meygan was still confused.

"I didn't even know Uncle Dick had a family." Areina said as she steadied herself on her crutch.

"I'm sorry Areina. Dad usually disappears for a while, but when he was gone longer than usual, I started looking for him. When I found him and saw him in this condition, I just assumed he was being held prisoner here." Meygan said, ashamed that she attacked her only cousin.

"Well, he **was** kidnapped about two weeks ago, but we took care of the kidnapper and got Uncle Dick the attention he needed." Areina said.

"So, I finally get to meet Dick's first daughter." A voice said.

"And just who are you?" Meygan asked as she got ready to fight if she had to.

"Don't worry Meygan, I'm Bruce Wayne, the original Batman." Bruce said as he walked into Dick's room and turned on the light.

"So you're the one that got Dad into the superhero business." Meygan said as she relaxed her stance.

"It was only to help him and Reiena deal with what happened to your grandparents, Meygan." Bruce explained.

Dick knew he couldn't handle hearing about it, so he left the room. Meygan was about to follow, but Areina stepped in front of her.

"You need to hear this Meygan." Areina said, and with that, Meygan stayed put.

"I won't go into details, but when your father was eight he and Reiena lost their parents at the circus when they fell to their death after a mob boss sabotage the trapeze." Bruce started. "I was there that night, and two nights after I agreed to take them in, they heard that the mobster that killed their parents was going to leave town and they tried to stop him and they almost died themselves. When I got them home, I told them my identity and offered the chance to help me fight crime."

Meygan was stunned, she knew about a tragedy in her father's past, but she didn't know what it was and that it was that which sent him into the hero game.

"Alright, so that's answered. Areina, can we get to know each other?" Meygan asked, after taking in everything that happened to her father.

Areina nodded and the two teens headed out of the area. Dick must have heard that the 'history lesson' was over, and so he headed toward Bruce.

"So you knew, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised." The acrobat said to his 'father'.

"I knew about her the day she almost died." Bruce said.

"I wanted to introduce you to them, but Serenity didn't want them to meet, and I quote, "A stuffy old bat"." Dick stated.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Meygan and Areina had gone into Areina's room and were now sitting on the bed.

"So what happened to Dad?" Meygan asked, thinking about how he looked.

"There was this crazy villain that came around about three months ago; he first kidnapped me to use me against Batman. Then about two and a half weeks ago, he grabbed Uncle Dick. Batman and I took out the villain, but he was so obsessive, just like his grandfather." Areina said, looking at her cousin.

"Who was the villain's grandfather?" Meygan asked, her teenage curiosity about to hit overdrive.

"Two-Face. Carter, the one that started this disaster of a few months, heard stories that Batman, Bruce, humiliated Harvey, and now that he knew he was a Meta, he decided to get even with Batman." Areina said, thinking back to the two days she was held captive.

"Wow, so Carter is just crazy." Meygan said.

"On my birthday, two days ago, Carter called, and said he had Uncle Dick, and he had figured out our identities. When Bruce and I got there, I was in horror when I saw Uncle Dick. Cuts all over him, and not to mention malnourished, I was so angry." Areina said, and Meygan started to feel heat coming off of her cousin.

"So you're a meta?" Meygan asked, thinking back to Areina breathing fire.

"Yea, mom was one too, I inherited her fire ability, and so I decided to continue her legacy." Areina said, then she realized Meygan was sweating so she calmed down.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Like I said, I thought he was being held prisoner here." Meygan said.

"I think we got some anger from our Grayson blood, huh." Areina said, trying to lighten the mood in the room. "That energy you can control, it looked familiar."

"I was at death's door when I was seven, tried saving dad when my older brother Mathen just froze. Raven, well I think of her as an aunt, was able to save me by offering me her blood. Because she's part demon, when I got her blood, part of her power went into me." Meygan explained.

"I never knew about that, but then again, I didn't really see him all that often. How come you never came here before now?" Areina stated, then questioned, thinking about why she never met her cousin.

"Mom knew about Bruce and I overheard her telling Dad that she didn't want us meeting 'A stuffy old bat'." Meygan answered.

It took a moment, but both girls busted out laughing. After they started talking more, they realized they could tell each other more. "Do you know your father?" Meygan asked.

"It was Roy Harper, he was an archer hero in Star City, died about 10 years ago protecting his city. I never met him, the only way I know of him is that I hacked the Batcomputer."

"Bold, did Bruce ever find out?"

"I'm sure he knows, but he's never told me or not. So, who is your mother?" Areina asked, curious that it has not been mentioned.

"Lady Serenity, her grandfather was merlin, you know the wizard from King Arthur's court." Meygan said.

"Wow, that's awesome, I love the stories of the Knights of the Round Table." Areina said, thinking about her research into the subject.

"Mom told me that they were all true, and according to Merlin, the Knights were all very brave." Meygan responded.

"So you have magic along with your demon powers; but the true question is, do you have the Grayson determination in a fight." Areina said, a smirk coming to her lips.

"We'll see, but where do you have the space in this place to fight?" Meygan asked.

"Follow me, of course I can't fight in my condition. There is a robot you can fight thought." Areina said as she struggled to stand up, but Meygan helped her.

Areina then led her cousin into the study, and walked over to the grandfather clock in the room. Meygan was curious as to what was going on, but that was answered after Areina opened the glass casing on the clock face, then moved the hands to a specific time, one the younger Grayson couldn't see. The clock seemed to be on a hinge and it swung backward. Areina started down the stairs that were revealed, and Meygan followed, when the two were at the bottom of the staircase, Meygan was surprised at how large the cave was. While she was still amazed at the size of the Batcave.

Areina hobbled over to an area of the cave and started fiddling around with the keyboard in the area. After a moment, one robot left the area and headed right for Meygan. The younger of the two girls got the idea and was in a familiar stance. The robot showed no mercy, but Meygan was not backing down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Three Hours Later

Sure they were estranged, but after this time together, it was almost like the old days, but Bruce was still upset that he hadn't met Meygan before now.

"Okay, something is wrong, we haven't heard any noise from Areina and Meygan for a while." Dick said.

"I have a pretty good idea where they are." Bruce said as he got out of the chair in the living room of the manor and headed to the study.

"Seriously." Dick said after he followed him to the old grandfather clock.

"Well, they are Graysons." Bruce said as he started down the stairs behind the clock.

When the two men got down into the Batcave, they were shocked to see that five of Bruce's training robots were in pieces. "I told you, they're Graysons; but what do you think Areina?"

"Meygan is defiantly my cousin. She took out these bots without using magic or her demon powers." Areina said, a smile on her face.

At the mention of the word 'demon', Bruce was a little shocked, though he didn't show it. "What do you mean?"

"I was pretty much killed when I was seven. Raven, a heroine that came after Dad joined the league, was able to use her blood to save me, but as a side effect, I acquired some of her powers." Meygan said.

Bruce seemed satisfied with that explanation as he walked over to his new 'granddaughter' and scowled.

"I get it, Bruce, dad told me that a scowl is your smile." Meygan said, and everyone in the room, minus Bruce, just laughed.

"That is so true, Meygan, and Uncle Dick should know." Areina said, her laughter dying down.

Bruce couldn't blame his oldest granddaughter for saying that, and he just headed out of the cave. This left the three Graysons there alone, and they started talking.

"I'll give you clearance for watchtower, not even Terry has that." Dick said.

"I thought watchtower was gone, that's why there's a tower in Metropolis." Areina said.

"That's what the world is supposed to think. Watchtower is still there." Meygan said. "Dad, you know Mathen is going to be pissed."

"Well, Areina was born around the three days before his first birthday. Oh, I'm so in trouble when I talk to him." Dick said, remembering that Mathen's birthday had passed while he was recovering.

"You bet he is." Meygan said. "You had always come back from a mission on his birthday, and yesterday you didn't, that's why I started looking for you."

"Well, I think I'm healed up enough to get home, and anything else Molly can fix up." Dick said.

"Molly?" Areina asked.

"My little sister, and before you ask, Mathen is my older brother. He has dad's hero name 'Nightwing' and Molly is a magical healer, but she's still young, so I don't think she can help with your injuries, sorry cuz." Meygan said as she walked over beside her father.

"Don't tell them about me yet, I want to surprise them."

Nothing was said, but Areina knew they agreed with her, and with that, Meygan helped her father out of the Batcave and they were ready to return to Blüdhaven. The young fire controller just smiled, knowing that she had cousins she could meet, and she would when she was back to her old self. Areina then headed out of the Batcave to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Malaizjan DeJesus is my aformentioned friend. I got the idea after reading her latest story, Future Misgivings, but I used Meygan's personality from Future Dividends, as that story is complete. If you like this one, wait till Areina meets Meygan's older brother and younger sister, that's going to be 'fun'.


End file.
